


Stress Relief... in S P A C E!

by LJ_Pynn



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Nebula POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Pynn/pseuds/LJ_Pynn
Summary: In the wake of disaster on Titan, not to mention half of the universe, Nebula and Tony Stark begin a long trip back to Earth. Both find themselves under a ton of stress and in need of relief in each other's arms.





	Stress Relief... in S P A C E!

Nebula sat at the main controls of the ship, setting the best possible course to Earth. Not that they would have the fuel to get there quickly, but at least they would eventually drift in the general direction. Before she could activate the final engine burn there was a racket at the back of the ship. Stark shouted a series of Terran profanities, intermixed with variations of _‘ouch’_ . She should go help him. Probably.  
  
It was because of Stark that she was even considering going to Earth. It was probably a nightmare with half the population dead and she _should_ be using the supplies on hand to go after Thanos. He had tried to convince her that they could get everything they needed back on his home planet to go after Thanos together. She didn’t believe him. He probably just wanted to use her skills to get home and boot her as soon as he arrived.

Then she remembered watching the boy turn to dust in his arms on Titan. Perhaps it was his son. They wore similar armour and the child clearly looked up to Stark as a role model. Upon a moment of thought, she didn’t doubt that Stark would want anything but revenge. Thanos had taken a part of him, just as he’d taken a part of her.

They didn’t want revenge for half the inhabitants of the universe, no. Not for the physical torture he’d caused either of them. For his boy and her Sister, they would kill Thanos together. She activated the engines and stood from the command seat and strode toward Stark’s assumed quarters.

The swearing grew louder once she stood outside of the door. She knocked, a habit she’d learned from the short furry creature after walking in on Quill and Gamora-- she kicked the image from her mind.

“What?” Stark asked from inside. He sounded frustrated.

“Are you… What are you doing?” Nebula inquired.

“Noth-- Actually, hey! Come here,” Stark responded.

The door slid open with a hiss. In front of her sat Stark on the lower bunk, his bare back to her. Sweat rolled down his back while his hands fiddled between his legs.

“Two questions,” he started, “One, how big are your hands?”

Her eyes widened involuntarily. She pondered the implications of the question, given how she’d found him. More information was required.

“What’s the second question?”

Stark turned to face her. A smile crept over his face while he looked her over head-to-toe. Her eyes darted around the room.

“You’re a cyborg right?” He finally asked.

Her face went back to a neutral expression. She nodded. He turned back down to his waist, where she now spotted a glowing blue light.

“Good. Makes two of us. Come here.”

She approached cautiously, wondering exactly what he meant by that. Surely he didn’t consider that armour he wore to be a _part_ of him as her implants were a part of her. Then again, he wouldn’t be the first ignorant Terran she’d have to deal with on this ship.

“What do you need?” She asked as she stood next to him. She stared for a second while he poked a took at the glowing power generator in his hands. She didn’t recognize the technology.

When he turned around, she staggered back when she saw his bare chest. A hand flew over her mouth as she stared at the gaping metal hole.

  
“What? Never seen a guy with a black hole in his chest?” He rolled his eyes and beckoned her over again. She stepped forward slowly.

“What is that?” Her voice quivered.

“This or this?” He pointed between the hole and the device in his hand that appeared to be a similar diameter.

“Both.”

“Well, _this,_ ” he held up the device, “is what powers my suit -- and formerly powered me for a time -- and _this_ is what holds it in place.”

She stared at both for a second, trying to understand what to make of it all. Terrans weren’t known for these types of enhancements. Her mind finally put together a logical thought and response.

“You shouldn’t waste time on powering the suit,” She said sternly. “That device could probably power the ship for some time.”

He nodded gave her a smirk. “You’re right, but I need it to power me again.”

Would it kill this man to be direct?

“I don’t understand. Tell me what you need or I’m leaving.”

“Alright, alright. Chill out, Eiffel 65,” He started.

Seriously. If it wouldn’t kill him, she would.

“I need this arc reactor in the hole in my chest that some dickhead put in me ten years ago so the nanites can heal _this_ hole in my abdomen that some dickhead put in me ten days ago.”

That’s probably the most he was going to make sense, and it was barely enough for her to stay standing there.

“And why do you need me?” She asked, her annoyed tone beginning to peek through.

“How big are your hands?” He stared at the reactor, apparently ignoring her growing frustration.

She turned around and began back toward the door. Either he could figure it out himself or he’ll die and she’ll have double the time of life support on the ship. Both worked for her.

“Nebula,” He spoke her name, his voice falling more serious. Against her better judgement, she stopped at the door, waiting for him to continue.

“I can’t put this in myself. Pepper usually…” His voice trailed off.  
  
Pepper? Probably the young boy. He had smaller hands and she swore she’d heard Stark refer to him by something sounding like that at some point.

“I just need you to help me,” He continued.  
  
She still stood at the door, wondering whether he was being genuine.  
  
“Please. I don’t want to die before Thanos does.”

Okay, he was serious.  
  
She turned around and walked back toward him. She barely caught a glimpse of his serious face before he thanked her. She stood at the edge of the bed while he sat and held the reactor out to her. She took it in her mechanical hand and studied both it and the orifice it was meant to be placed in. It looked simple enough. She reached forward.

“Hey!” Stark grabbed her metal wrist.

“What?!” She snapped. He seemed taken aback at her shouting. He looked up to her eyes before responding calmly.

“This is a precision job,” he held her wrist and pointed to specific parts of the reactor with his free hand. “If _this_ or _this_ touch the metal frame, you’ll vapourize my organs. And I’ll die.”

He let go of her arm and allowed her to proceed. She took note of the danger and slowly began to reach the reactor forward again. Stark didn’t seem to trust her, based on the way he trembled and breathed heavily.  
  
“Stop moving,” She paused and reoriented the device. He took a deep breath and nodded, again ready for her to insert the device. She tried once more, but he couldn’t hold still.  
  
“I’m sorry,” He said. “It’s not you, it’s me. Well, it’s partly you, since I don’t know you and don’t really trust you, but also this has been a very stressful day and I just… I’m stressed, you know?”

Oh, how she knew.

“Lay down,” She ordered. If he wasn’t going to make himself stay still, then she would.

“Well, I don’t think sleeping will help clear my--”

“Lay. Down.” She grabbed his shoulder and lightly shoved him down onto the mattress.

He changed position to lay longways, seeming to understand what she was getting at. She climbed next to him, knees at his side while she placed a hand on his chest to keep him from moving. She eyed the reactor and the hole once more before starting again. He was still, but this wasn’t going to work from this position without killing him. She still had half a mind to do so, but he would probably be more of a benefit to her alive.

She threw her leg over his body, now kneeling over his waist. She leaned forward and hovered her chest over his abdomen. Her hand stayed pressed onto his shoulder. Now she was in the perfect position to--

“Wow,” he interrupted. “Yeah, you’re hot and all, but I don’t think a _BJ_ is in the cards right now.”

Her eyes darted up to him. She heard that term before from Quill. It gave her an idea. Whenever Gamora participated in one while he was stressed, he always came back to the cockpit in a chipper and calm mood. A mood that would also be more beneficial to her end goals.  
  
“Do you want me to suck your dick?” Nebula asked without any hesitation.  
  
Stark let out an astonished breath and looked up to the ceiling.

“Of all the questions in my head right now, I’ll settle on ‘How did you even know that’s what we call it?’”

“Quill,” She responded immediately.

“Of course,”  He rolled his eyes, “But, look. You don’t have to-- I was joking. Let’s just get the reactor in and you can go back to the cockpit of solitude.”

Nebula looked at Stark. She looked at the reactor. She looked at Stark again.

“After,” she said simply.

“God, it’s like talking to Parker…” Stark mumbled to himself. “Really, I’m not going to make you--”

“You’re not making me do anything,” She cut him off.  “We need to be as in control of our emotions as possible if we’re going to kill Thanos. Plus I need you to trust me and stop moving so I can put the thing in your chest.”

Stark looked at Nebula. He looked at the reactor. He looked at Nebula again.

“Do you really think it will help? Do you even know how to… do that?”

“Gamora told me about it.”

“Gam-- Isn’t she your…? God. Nevermind. Look, if you genuinely think this will help us kill Thanos… Well, I guess I’m already poking your thigh.”

Nebula looked down toward her leg where she saw Stark’s dick bulging through is loose clothes. She placed the reactor down on the bed carefully. Her natural hand trailed down the side of his chest. He was the first Terran she’d touched like this. His skin was softer than her other sexual partners from long ago. He was soft and delicate. She got down to the fresh wound, working her way around it as not to bother it any further.  
  
She didn’t quite understand the point of this practice, but neither did Gamora. Still, in their short time being acquainted, her Sister had taught her some of the details. She would follow them to a T. Her hand palmed the fabric over his growing erection. She teased and stroked over his clothes, taking a second to look up and see his reaction.

“Please don’t look me in the eye when we do this,” Stark requested. A hint of guilt seemed present in his tone. She obliged.

Nebula tugged at his waistline, pulling his trousers and underclothes out of the way. His dick sprung up toward her face. At the sight of it, she felt a shiver travel through the natural parts of her body. A heat began to rise in her groin. She was pretty sure what that meant, but put the thought aside for the time being. She would deal with it later.

His cock was warm to the touch at first. Warmer than she expected, but when she wrapped her hand around, the uncomfortable feeling disappeared quickly. She started to stroke him up and down the length of his shaft. When a pleasured moan came from above, she slowed her pace. One lesson she’d learned about this was not to be methodical. She varied her speed whenever she felt appropriate. When he was finally completely solid in her hand, she moved on.  
  
He tasted strange when her tongue licked over the tip. Must be a Terran flavoured. With a hint of salt. She studied the breaks and groans that came out of Stark as she took his shaft in her mouth. Nebula thought it most effective to go all the way to the base, but there was no way she’d fit the whole thing. She made up the extra flesh with her hand.

She slowly bobbed her head up and down over, swirling her tongue around him. There was a short moment of surprise when his hand landed on the back of her neck. He moved with her. It wasn’t long -- maybe a handful of minutes -- before he was starting to throb in her mouth. His breathing became quick. She knew what was about to happen, but wasn’t exactly sure about what it would be like. It didn’t stop her. She took him as far into her mouth as she could and he was done for. Stark came hard, deep into the back of her throat. She could feel him throbbing hard as the spurts of cum were blasted into her. She took note of the taste. Terran salt cum apparently wasn’t ripe. Still, she knew it proper to swallow.

He finally finished after several seconds. His laboured breaths calmed. His entire body calmed. Nebula looked back up to his face, where he’d apparently been staring at her _‘BJ’_ performance the entire time. The look on his face seemed to go through a range of different emotions before landing on content.

“Well,” Stark spoke up, “I’m sure I’ll regret that at some point.”  
  
She felt an uneasy feeling when he said that. Then a frustrated feeling. Then a disappointed feeling. Perhaps she had not done it all correctly. Damn it, if Gamora had been lying--

“Hey, that just means you did a good job,” he cut off her negative thoughts.

“I did?” She asked, still not fully sure. When he shot her a reassuring smile, she nodded. “I did.”

Nebula climbed back up toward him, ready to get back to work on fixing him.

“You know, I didn’t expect you to do that,” Stark said as he looked up toward the ceiling in disbelief. “I mean, I didn’t expect you to do it so well. That is, as far as stress relief goes, I didn’t know--”

  
Stark’s rambling was cut off by a long moan when she finally dropped the reactor into his chest. Exactly to plan, she was able to quickly do it while he was distracted and mostly still. There was an audible sound of an electrical surge.

“Wow! That’s powerful!” Stark exclaimed. She was concerned when she heard his strained voice.

“Are… are your organs being vaporized?”

Stark chucked at the thought. “No, no. You did it perfectly. God, you’re skilled. I owe you a suit when we get back home.”

Nebula, now still kneeling over Stark with his soft dick still out, began to climb off the bed. Before she could even get her leg over, he placed his hand over her wrist.

“Wait up, Smurfette.”

She stopped and looked down at him confused. What more could this man possibly need her to do?

“Don’t you want-- Well, I mean, aren’t you… aren’t you stressed too?”

Nebula stared at him yet again.

“I mean,” Stark began to clarify, “I can probably compensate you,” he pointed toward her waist. “If you need. Want. Whatever.”

What he was proposing, she was pretty sure, might not be out of the question. It _had_ been a long time. The heat between her legs would have to be dealt with. Normally that was a one-cyborg job, but...

“Yes. I want,” She said straightly. Stark nodded.

“Whenever you’re ready, then. I’ve got ti--” He barely got the words out before she was already unbuckling the the fasteners on her legs. The tight lower half of leather outfit was gone in seconds and discarded to the floor. Stark seemed surprised at how fast she moved. Before he knew it, she was already eagerly sitting directly over his face.

“Glad I get to eat _something_ on this trip,” Stark joked before wrapping his arms around Nebula’s legs. He seemed to admire the smooth blue skin. She didn’t care to tell him it was synthetic. To a Terran, this must have been very different. He took his time examining every detail he saw. His eyes drew in on one of her few natural parts left, which laid between her legs. His hands moved up and around to cup her ass and bring her as close to his face as possible.  
  
Nebula expected his tongue straight away, but he continued to appreciate her organic body parts for a little while longer. It made her feel good to know that someone could admire her in this way. When his finger finally reached around and began softly stroking at her, she felt that heat and longing grow exponentially. She quickly grew wetter, hoping Stark would get to business soon. It didn’t take long.  
  
He finally licked up the more sensitive darker grey flesh. When his tongue grazed her clit, it took some strong willpower not to keel over. Her own moans surprised her when he began circling around the sensitive nub. She was normally quiet by choice, but very few things left her out of control of the sounds she made. It would seem Stark was just as invested, as his own moans into her pussy made her even hotter for the experience.

Eventually her legs weren’t sturdy enough to hold her up and her hands took place above his head. He didn’t even stop when she’d leaned over. Clearly this was not his first time performing this type of thing. Another surprise came when his thumb teased at her tight opening before slowly pushing in. With the combined efforts of his thick thumb and wide tongue, Nebula knew she wasn’t going to last long. She could hardly breath for a moment before her implants began compensating. She wasn’t sure how much she liked that, but didn’t dwell on it too much. She preferred to keep her focus on the moment. 

To Stark’s credit, he was a persistent Terran. Even when she was sure he wasn’t breathing with the way she had started grinding into his face and the grip that her natural hand had taken of his hair, he kept doing exactly what she needed. At this pace, she knew the moment was about to come. She began to calculate to the nanosecond when it would happen. Those calculations were cut off by a surge of extacy when she finally came with long moan. The feeling of her insides contacting around Stark’s thumb, pressed deep inside of her while she rode out her orgasm was incomparable to anything she’s known.

Once her mind finally came back to her, Nebula pushed herself off of Stark’s face. She rolled off of him, still partially weak, and landed at his side on the mattress. The day’s stress seemed to have disappeared, if only for a moment. At this point, after his eye-rolling-back performance, she almost didn’t mind if the stress returned. Then they would get to keep relieving each other.

She kept herself close to him, going as far as to wrap her around his chest. She didn’t know everything about Terran sex rituals, but it felt right to hold him close. It all felt right, until she realized he was being uncharacteristically quiet.

“Tony?” She asked quietly.

“Ow…”

 

\- Epilogue -

 

“What was that?” Stark sprang out of bed at the sound of something slamming into the ship’s hull. His hand massaged his sore jaw while Nebula reclothed herself and pulled a weapon from under the bed.

“Pirates. Salvagers. Maybe some passing debris.” She listed off the possible threats that came to mind. Stark looked at her with an eyebrow raised while they left the room.

“Would it _kill_ you to think positively?” He started to ask. “What if it’s rescue, or maybe we crashed into a ball of fuel, food, and water?”  
  
Both went toward the cockpit. Nebula jumped into the command seat and quickly flipping several switches. Another pounding sound came from outside. Both looked around, trying to see anything that might give them a clue. The sound continued to get closer and closer. Nebula looked at the view screen, then up to Tony.

“A hull scan says it’s some sort of rock formation,” She told him. “Probably space debris like I guessed.”

Stark shook his head. “Rocks don’t crawl on ships, lady. Run the scan agai--”

He was cut off by yet another sound, this time tapping on the transparent windows of the ship. Nebula and Stark both looked straight above, finally spotting what was on their ship. The crawling rock formation smiled and waved at them from outside.

  
“Hey, man,” In a surprisingly soft voice for such a creature, it began to speak. “I’m Korg, this is Miek, and your ship just stopped us from drifting through endless space forever. Yay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I was dumb when I wrote this and forgot that he doesn't have a hole in his chest since IM3...
> 
> F.


End file.
